Wairuha
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= Summary Toa Kaita Wairuha is the fusion of Toa Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-A, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Kaita Wairuha Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Toa Kaita Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water, Air, and Ice Manipulation and Absorption, Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of three other Toa at once, Wairuha can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Water Breathing with Rua, Flight with Rua, X-Ray Vision with Rua, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Should inherit Kopaka's resistance to mental attacks) and Illusions with Rua Nuva, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: Mountain level (As strong as Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka combined), Island level+ with Nova Blast (Three times stronger than a regular Nova Blast, which could potentially destroy Metru Nui) | Mountain level (His elemental powers are even greater than before), Island level+ with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (A fusion of three Toa Mata, who can fight the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts), possibly Relativistic (Superior to the Toa Inika, who could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Onua lifted a boulder), possibly at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level | Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be at least comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: Wairuha Mata has Lewa's Axe, and Kopaka's Ice Sword and Shield. In his Nuva form, he has Kopaka's Air Katanas and Gali's Aqua Axes. *'Rua:' The Great Mask of Wisdom. It combines the powers of the Masks of Waterbreathing, Levitation, and X-Ray Vision, and thus allows Wairuha to use all three in any combination. Its Nuva counterpart can bestow these abilities onto its allies, as well allowing Wairuha to see through illusions. Intelligence: Wairuha has the combined intelligence and skill of Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka. Weaknesses: Whenua is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Key: Mata | Nuva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Air Users Category:Axe Users Category:Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6